A lexical meaning of “virtualization” is defined as an “act of processing something unreal or ambiguous based on assumption that something unreal or ambiguous is a fact or an entity present in reality.
Herein, virtualization technology refers to “technology capable of installing and using a computer operating system without affecting a system structure or hardware”.
The virtualization technology refers to technology proposed by IBM in 1970 ties to reduce a space of a main frame and cost at that time. However, the virtualization technology is currently in the spotlight by providing compatibility, flexibility, and security in addition to the cost saving effect. The virtualization technology may be applicable to various fields, such as a server virtualization for cloud computing, a desktop virtualization, a mobile virtualization, and the like.
A virtualization may be variously classified based on a configuration method and, generally, may be classified into a full virtualization and a Para virtualization.
The full virtualization refers to virtualization technology that virtualizes hardware and thus, does not require modification of a kernel.
On the contrary, the Para virtualization refers to virtualization technology that partially virtualizes hardware and needs to modify a guest operating system kernel to fit for an interface required by a virtual machine monitor (VMM).
The virtualization technology is used due to its security, which is based on a relatively high isolation feature of virtualization. In general, a virtualization environment includes a virtual machine and a virtual machine monitor or a hypervisor configured to manage the virtual machine. Each virtual machine is present in an isolated space. In particular, although a threat occurs in a virtual machine, the threat does not affect other virtual machines, excluding the corresponding virtual machine, and a virtual machine monitor.
However, security solutions used in an existing physical machine in a virtualization system have some constraints and a repetition rate of security threat is on the significant increase.
The security solutions have some constraints in the virtualization system since a plurality of operating systems is installed in a single virtualization system.
If hackers attack to access data at an operating system level using one of the operating systems installed in the virtualization system, it may be difficult to prevent the attack.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology capable of effectively monitoring and blocking an access to data.